Talk:L. Horseraddish
What goes this company do? 15:54, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :I think this company is going to be a horse''fokkerij''. --OosWesThoesBes 18:32, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, y're wrong. Horseraddish is the surname of Louise who is a french girl with Jiddisch ancestors that arrived in Lovia and wants to start a shop offering kosher food. Kosher food in accord with halakha (Jewish law) is termed kosher in English, from the Hebrew term kashér, meaning "fit" (in this context, fit for consumption by Jews according to traditional Jewish law). As you might not be aware of, Kosher food is very tasty and healthy. ! The shop will be ready by mid January 2008. Thank you for your patience. If you are curious, please visit: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kosher_foods. Once again, thank you for your patience. Lars 20:32, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Nice. Can it be a good idea to change the name in L. Horseraddish or something, because now it looks like a company of Lokixx Comp., using the L-''. 06:56, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::No problem, I must have made a typing error anyway, just did not noticed it before. I will make a new page and add the contents of the former one, if that's Okay with you. BTW, I have problems with my editing, cannot type anything in the ''Samenvatting. Could this have to do with the hackers that visited the Marble House in Wikistad ? Lars 07:27, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::No, I don't think so ( I made them up :P) but I hope it's temporary. I can't fix it myself. 07:38, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It's a total mess now, I cannot even get to the Horseraddish shop to change the name on the map as this bar is on it. What do you suggest ? This happens on any page and acutally is all the time on the bottom of my screen. :::::Ik begrijp niet helemaal wat je bedoelt. Zal ik voor het gemak de pagina gewoon hernoemen? 08:09, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ja, doe dat maar. Ik kan nu toch niets wijzigen aan de kaarten omdat er constant een balk met informatie van Wikia op staat met volgende tekst die ik hier kopieer en plak: About Wikia Terms of use Advertise Wikia® is a registered service mark of Wikia, Inc. All rights reserved. Misschien wil men mij er bij wiki niet meer bij, ik kan zelfs niets meer in de samenvatting typen. t' Wordt met de minuut gekker. Lars 08:13, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Druk es op CTRL en F5 op hetzelfde moment, misschien levert dat iets op. En voorts, ja, weet ik het ook niet... 08:17, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Het lukt niet hoor. Afwachten dan maar tot het probleem zich vanzelf oplost ? Of kunnen jullie het ergens rapporteren ? Het lijkt wel of alles in de knoei zit. Zal het later op de dag nog eens proberen. Anders ga ik direct met vakantie tot in januari en dan zien we wel weer ! Lars 08:30, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Ik denk dat je best afwacht. 08:38, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Vinden jullie dit een goede bijdrage ? Zal ik dit verder afwerken of liever verwijderen ? \\\\ (probeer nog steeds te ondertekenen volgens de reglementen, echter zonder succes. :Werk dit gerust af! Ik vind het een mooi en boeiend artikeltje en ik zou maar al te graag meer lezen Have you tried to change your computer settings concerning typing already? 05:58, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I tried different times but without succes. He just does not want to accept my settings. I guess I will have to ask a specialist but as I am on a special mission, I will have to wait another couple of days. Hiopefully soon (smile) """"